Divide. $17.2 \div 4 =$
Answer: Let's turn $17.2$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $7$ $.$ $2$ $17.2 = 172\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $172\text{ tenths}\div4 = 43\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $43\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $4$ $.$ $3$ Here is the completed equation: $17.2 \div 4 =4.3$